


Occhi limpidi e seducenti

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tezuka non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quelli limpidi e seducenti di Atobe...





	

Tezuka non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quelli limpidi e seducenti di Atobe, erano dotati di una lucentezza magnifica e stregato da quello sguardo si avvicinava a quel volto catturando quelle labbra tanto accoglienti.  
«Come fai a essere così caldo?» Per Tezuka era impossibile non porgergli quella piccola e semplice domanda a cui lui non era mai riuscito a darsi una risposta.  
«Per far ribollire ogni angolo del tuo corpo» Poteva essere così? Non lo sapeva ma in quell’istante voleva solo spingere all’interno di Atobe e far suo quel tepore che tanto lo invogliava.  
Non era in grado di trattenere quella voglia che fremente l’avrebbero accompagnato fino all’orgasmo.


End file.
